


Cover for Meet Me in the Dark

by nopenopeartichoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenopeartichoke/pseuds/nopenopeartichoke
Summary: This is a cover for the amazing Crobby fic by Moonlessnite!





	Cover for Meet Me in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlessnite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlessnite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meet Me in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464822) by [Moonlessnite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlessnite/pseuds/Moonlessnite). 



**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can check me out on tumblr too if you feel like it. I make covers for the fics that I really like. https://nopenopeartichoke.tumblr.com/


End file.
